The present invention relates to door handle assemblies, and more particularly to motor vehicle door handle assemblies, manners of installing such assemblies, and elements and devices used for installing and retaining such assemblies in motor vehicle doors.
The installation of a door handle assembly in a motor vehicle door through an aperture in the door is known in the art. In many designs, the door handle assembly inserts into the aperture from the outside of the door where a front plate of the door handle assembly limits the movement of insertion. The fastening of the door handle assembly to the door by a suitable retaining member typically takes place from the inner side of the door. Therefore, the inner side of the door is normally provided with an access aperture or other area for enabling the installation of the retaining member and associated hardware (e.g., nuts, screws, pins, or clips). Although common, this method of installation is cumbersome and leads to an increase in the cost of manufacture of the door assembly. Installation is often performed manually because control over elements on both sides of the door is needed. In many cases, an installer must manipulate and hold the handle assembly in place on one side of the door while manipulating and installing fasteners on the opposite side of the door. This manner of installation is time-consuming, labor-intensive, and expensive. An additional shortcoming of this design is the amount of contact between elements of the door handle assembly and the door during installation, increasing the tendency for scratching or other damage to the surface of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,554 describes a door handle assembly installed entirely from the outside of the door. Although the disclosed device offers improvements over the prior art, the device is installed in a multiple-step process in which the installer must apply forces to the door handle assembly in multiple directions.
Specifically, a worker must grip the door handle assembly with two hands, manipulate the door handle assembly into a particular position in an aperture of the door, and then actuate the handle to activate a mechanism which engages the handle assembly to the inside of the aperture. This manner of installation therefore requires a relatively complex series of motions and forces only capable of being performed manually. Automation of such motions and forces would require expensive machinery narrowly designed for this installation task. Furthermore, the number of installation steps required increases the tendency for installation errors, assembly line delays, and quality control issues.
In light of the problems and limitations of the prior art described above, a need exists for a motor vehicle door handle assembly that is easy to install, can be installed manually or in an automated manner, can be installed from one side of a door without access from an opposite side of the door, can be quickly installed in a reduced number of motions and with a reduced number of different forces exerted by an installer, and requires less door handle assembly manipulation during the installation process.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, a fastener on a door handle assembly having a door handle is moved by actuation of the door handle into a position in which the fastener connects the door handle assembly to the door. Although the handle actuation can be toward an open or closed position of the handle, handle closure preferably generates this connection. More preferably, the handle closure is in a direction toward the door into which the handle assembly is installed. Therefore, the door handle assembly can be both installed and connected by forces directed substantially toward the door. In such cases, the handle assembly preferably has a fastener for retaining the handle in an open position until the handle is actuated (after installation of the door handle assembly in the door). This feature significantly simplifies and speeds door handle installation and permits door handle installation to be more readily automated.
The door handle is preferably capable of transmitting door handle actuation force to the fastener in order to move the fastener as described above. In one preferred embodiment, this force is transmitted by directly or indirectly camming the handle against a sliding member to which the fastener is connected. In another embodiment, this force is transmitted by pulling a sliding member with links directly or indirectly connected to the handle. Still other elements and structures capable of transmitting actuation force from the handle to the fastener are possible, each of which falls within the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Although not required to practice the invention, the movable fastener preferably connects with a second fastener connected to the door handle assembly or to the door. Therefore, when the movable fastener is moved by actuation of the handle, the movable fastener connects with the second fastener to secure the door handle assembly to the door. A number of different fastener types can be employed in the present invention. In some highly preferred embodiments, the fasteners are interconnectable clips and studs.
The movable fastener in some preferred embodiments is attached to a sliding member on a base of the door handle assembly. In this manner, the fastener can be moved by sliding the sliding member, such as by camming the sliding member or by pulling the sliding member as described above.
As used herein and in the appended claims, the term xe2x80x9cactuatexe2x80x9d with reference to a door handle does not indicate or imply movement of the handle in any particular direction or to any particular position. Accordingly, movement of a door handle from a closed position to an open position and movement of a door handle from an open position to a closed position are both considered to be xe2x80x9cactuationxe2x80x9d of the door handle.
The present invention reduces the time required to install a door handle assembly by eliminating complex, multi-directional movements of the door handle assembly during insertion and awkward, multi-directional movements to connect the door handle assembly and the motor vehicle door. In addition to the greater ability to automate the installation and connection process as described above, a second access to the door handle assembly (e.g., access from a side of the door opposite the installation side) is not needed to secure the door handle assembly to the door.
Further objects and advantages of the present inventive motor vehicle door handle assembly, together with the organization and manner of operation thereof, will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like elements have like numerals throughout the drawings.